


黑帮三十题汇总

by Alas



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Alternative - Prohibition of alcohol, Drabbles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 三十题片段汇总，禁酒法案时期AU为主





	1. 题目

1，街头名声(street credit)

2，安全屋/避难所/和谈区

3，荣誉

4，入会仪式

5，生意

6，表示尊敬

7，仇杀

8，朋友的朋友/敌人的敌人

9，缄默法则（Omerta)

10，切口、暗号、暗语

11，巢穴里的小憩

12，正式场合的社交

13，与警方的关系

14，绝对中立/绝对不中立（。

15，谈判

16，警告或传递消息（spread the word）

17，划定地盘

18，组织的起始

19，特殊待遇

20，处决

21，武器

22，夜晚和白天（……特别想说犬狼之间_(:з」∠)_）

23，赌博

24，逃亡/回归

25，街头火拼

26，刀枪伤

27，继承或篡夺

28，身不由己

29，肆意妄为

30，组织的终结


	2. 18，组织的起始  又名《柠檬船上的坏柠檬》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 禁酒法案时期AU

藏蓝色的太平洋漫漫无边，鱼鳞样的细碎月光里有一条长长的痕迹。箭头一样从西西里岛指向纽约。

箭头的尖端是一艘漆成铁灰色的船。可如果你从舷窗向里张望，船是金色的。

满坑满谷的柠檬被柳条篮子草草分开。篮子用作椅子、桌子、梯子和床。天花板上挂着一盏风雨灯，灯光让鲜柠檬变成蜜渍过的颜色。

Carl Elias坐在一个塞得特别满的篮子上，无聊地晃着两只脚。他的室友还是不说话。船主叫他Anthony，于是Elias也这么叫。Anthony看上去跟他年纪差不多，按老家村子里的做派该结婚了，按美国的做派还要等两三年。Anthony正躺在另一筐柠檬上，两只脚跟架在板壁，帽子盖着脸。

"Mus，inter tes pedibus."（拉丁语：你两脚之间有老鼠）

Anthony猛然缩回脚，抓起一个青柠檬砸去。半英尺长的大老鼠没有给打死，掉在地上挣扎着跑了。

”你懂得拉丁文。“Elias说，仿佛逮住了Anthony的尾巴。

Anthony做了个鬼脸，他眼角的刀疤在灯光下闪动。他故意眯起眼睛打量Elias。

”落跑的神学院学生、巴勒莫的城里小子，还有什么来着？对了，没人想他妈的养活。“Anthony咧嘴一笑，”和我一样。“

Anthony穿着肥大的土布背带裤。借着大口袋隐藏，他暗中攥紧了拳头，半截铜钥匙夹在指缝间。

但是Elias没有扑过来揍人。Elias笑了，兴趣更浓的样子。他指指Anthony：“你，很有用。”

Anthony挑起眉毛。“好大气派，城里小子。”他比了比眼角的刀疤，“我老子划的。结果还是我赢，他被我宰了。”

这该算他的王牌，可是仍没能吓住Elias。

“我正要去美国宰我的那一个，你会有用的。”他说。然后很认真地伸出手，仿佛他们已经在纽约港登陆，和衣锦还乡的好汉们一样，腰里别着左轮枪和大把钞票。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 西西里大量出口柑橘类水果。向美国运水果的船往往搭载移民（合法或非法），因此西西里和意大利南部的移民被称为“搭柠檬船来的”。


	3. 3，荣誉

留声机被开到最大音量，萨克斯和黑管。大学生带来的女伴四处分送薄荷糖，还有细溜溜的、不够马车夫抽一口的烟卷。男孩和女孩们跳起查尔斯顿舞，皮鞋在擦得闪光的地板上嘎吱响。酒吧老板在浓密的小胡子底下微笑，瞄几眼姑娘们的小腿肚子，回忆自己和老婆相识的巴勒莫狂欢节。哦，他都要流眼泪了。

老板亮起嗓子，冲舞池喊了一句：“下一轮归我请。快乐起来吧，Amici、Bambini！”（意大利语：朋友们、孩子们）

满室欢呼：啤酒端上来了。

薄薄的墙壁难以隔断外间的喧闹。忽高忽低的舞曲加上雪茄烟让Elias头疼，他很高兴会议快要结束了。他看看列席的负责人们：“时候不早了，朋友们。我得把诸位还给你们的家庭。”

“说到家庭……还有一件事，Si。”Benny突然开口，“关于Anthony。”

Elias冲他挑了下眉毛：“如果我们的朋友非常好心地关注‘组织’的安全胜过自己的，大概我们也能小心地避开一些名字。”

“抱歉，Scarface。”Benny左右看了看，其他与会者耸耸肩，或者转转眼睛。

“很好。Scarface怎么了？”

“呃……你看，他一直忠诚于‘组织’。天主不容，如果我敢说他不是最忠诚的一个。”Benny划了个十字，“而且他的手比任何人都干净。我，至少我从没见他在咱们得威士忌工厂里揩油，哪怕一块糖都没拿过。”

“圣Scarface，愿主保佑他。”Ginno哼了一声，“说你他妈的事情。”

Elias扫了Ginno一眼。后者不由得瑟缩，对Benny讪讪地一笑权作道歉。Elias示意Benny继续。

“你看，弟兄们都觉得他口袋里该有点钱。”Benny说，其他人——除了Ginno和Bruce——纷纷点头赞同。

“哥们儿，我得说，他口袋里有足够的钱。我盯着呢。”Bruce指指自己，“你觉得我会在这上头对不住他吗？酒吧、餐馆、成衣，还有法国百货公司，我照看他的账单和照看你们的一样。Scarface可省心呢，他都不赌钱。”

“他借钱。”Mario冷不丁冒出一句，然后重新抱着胳膊窝回椅子。

“多少？”Elias皱起眉头。

“不多。五毛钱、两块钱，他在码头喝咖啡，找不到现钞的话就跟小伙子们借。小伙子们觉得可光彩了。”Mario翻起眼睛，做了个特别复杂的手势，“Scarface没欠过他们，都还上了。”

“请原谅我看不出这里边有什么问题。”Elias忍着不叹气。

这回是Ginno坐不住了：“男人口袋里得有点钱，这儿撒一点，那儿撒一点。否则让人们怎么尊重他。”

“说你自己吧，Ginno。”Mario嗤笑，“街上、码头上都尊敬Scarface，没的说。既然Moran说他拿了合适的份子，那么就是这样。他只是需要个老婆管钱包。”

这回应和的声音大了许多，还有些窃笑。Bruce重重往椅背上一靠，两手摊开，示意他和这主意一点关系都没有。

Elias一时无话，他的指头轻轻敲打桌面。笑声渐消，年纪更轻、资历更浅的几位面面相觑，想知道他是不是生气了。

“从何说起。”Elias说。只有Bruce能听出他的声音有点虚弱。哦，Carl哥们儿。Bruce想，藏起自己的笑。

“没人敢看轻他，我敢说，没有哪怕一个。”Benny挥动两手做了一连串手势，“可是，你看，他年纪不小了。手头松得像个学徒总归不好，得添一点分量，家庭的责任。”Benny摊开左手，用拇指碰碰无名指根。

“谁知道Scarface打从哪儿来的。他在老家、在岛上有个老婆和八个孩子，他每礼拜按时寄钱。”Bruce两手一拍，“问题解决了。”

“说的是！”Mario恍然大悟，“嘿，下礼拜三我有趟船去巴勒莫。少载两筐橘子就够了。”

Elias重重地叹了口气。

“我会和他谈谈。如果有那么一位……女士，我会用最妥善的办法将她带到布鲁克林。”Elias环视众人，等他们安静下来，“现在你们这些更幸运的人赶快回到自己家里去吧。Moran？”

Bruce对鱼贯而出的人们笑笑，坐回原位。Mario和Benny拍拍他的肩膀告别，Ginno只是点点头。Elias在他们身后关上门，再次长叹一声。Bruce大笑，打开窗户通风。

“每个月一千块钱，换成十块的零钞还亲手放进他皮夹。我是个怎样的老板啊。”Elias说，靠在门上，“天哪，外间什么味道？”

“蜜桃利口酒，小姑娘们喜欢。”Bruce把脚放在桌上，让椅前两个子腿离开地面，“我觉得你该每礼拜放两百五十块。一个月太长了，没准他以为那是皮夹子自己长出来的。”

“还记得以前的日子吗？没钱花了就去翻Anthony的衣箱和床垫，总能弄出来几毛钱硬币。”Elias说。他们一起为了回忆笑出声来。

 

Anthony放好唱片，跟着爵士乐低声吹口哨。他拿出碎花彩纸包的枫糖递给Elias。“Boss，我觉得新英格兰的生意恐怕不好做。”

“怎么，那边有稀世难得的清廉警察？”

“有清教徒老太太。”Anthony说，敲敲包装纸。

他们拆开包装，和着咖啡把枫糖当作饭后甜点，并且一致同意这比酒心巧克力差远了。Elias突然想起了什么，从裤子口袋里掏出一个厚信封扔给Anthony：“你的分成。”

Anthony盯着信封好像怕它咬自己：“Boss，我以为咱们很早就过了这阶段。”

Elias没有看他，好像没听见一样。他缓缓搅拌自己的咖啡：“五五开”

“我过得很好，Carl。我从来没觉得口袋里缺钱。”

Elias哼了一声，听上去很像“可不是么”。

“你不必给我分成。”Anthony死死捏着信封的边，硬纸壳都变形了。

Elias翻起眼睛看看天上，据说那儿有个全知之神。他揽着Anthony的脖子，拍拍他后颈：“打开信封，不管里边有什么，收下。”

“遵命。”Anthony低声说。开始小心地拆纸。

硬纸壳里边是个小丝绒袋子，看上去不像装着十万美元。Anthony放心了一点。

里边是两个男式戒指，很简单的金圈。男女对戒才有配套的礼品盒，Elias是找了多久才把两个凑成一对，还弄到合适的袋子？

Elias从眼角看看他，拿了一个戴在自己左手无名指上：“五五开。”

“啊，Boss。”Anthony说，拿了另一个，但是他的手指发抖。Elias帮他戴上。

“满街都是时髦飞女郎的年头，一个男人可不能毫无保护地走在街上。”Elias说。

“确实不能。”

 

秋末，降温。航标钟的声音都被大雾压得有气无力。卸了一船波本，Mario从大衣到心窝都是又冷又湿。Anthony仍然只穿着灯芯绒夹克，扣着便帽，好像不觉得冷。他拉着Mario找到一家小饭馆。

“热咖啡，加煎蛋的全套早餐。两份。”Anthony打开皮夹，数出足够的钞票。Mario看见他左手上有个金灿灿的东西闪了一闪。

“找零归你，娃娃。”Anthony说。女招待正在倒咖啡，听到这话，甜甜地一笑。想必他们的培根会更厚一点。感觉到Mario的视线，Anthony故意拉起袖子，给他看手上的戒指。

“不错，嗯？”

“是不错。”Mario咧嘴一笑，举起杯子。

他们用咖啡碰了杯。


	4. 19，特殊待遇

最后一抹阳光把擎天的木支架涂成野牛血一样的颜色。从Anthony和Elias的角度看来，更像剥了皮的牛肉。钢齿轮节节咬紧锁链，一声格外尖锐的咔哒之后紧跟着——寂静，就像秒针指向午夜、钟声响起前那一瞬。Anthony不由得往Elias的方向靠了靠。  
寂静粉碎。  
木板支架吱嘎作响，人们惊声尖叫，过山车轰然而下。  
“美国人花一块五毛钱玩这个。”Anthony摇摇头，把视线收回来，“要是他们想吓个半死，我满可以朝他们扔刀子。每人只收一块钱。”  
“我可不愿看见才能被浪费。”Elias说，“顺便提一句，我自认没犯过这类错误。”  
“当然，Boss。”  
“那么你为什么在这儿卖热红酒？”  
“苹果茶，Burton先生。我是个守法公民。”  
过山车转了几个平缓的弯，好好地回到站台。嘻嘻哈哈的青年和孩子一拥而下，他们的笑闹声比机械运转的声音轻多了。Elias松了口气，享受这片刻宁静。轻快的音乐和爆米花的奶油味随海风飘来，和初秋的晚上一样清爽。他热爱更庄重的音乐，不过Anthony更偏爱小调。比如这一段，意思简洁明了：旋转木马在此。  
某个有意参选的家伙给Burton老师所在的学校发了游乐园的免费入场券，每个老师一张，学生有两张，分别给爸爸妈妈——妇女获得选举权以后，竞选成本倍增。  
校长勒令老师必须参加，还发了徽章、贴纸。Elias本来想转一圈就走的，但是被承包的游乐园算是他的营业范畴。如果你客气地询问，再添一到两块钱，你的姜汁汽水会变成啤酒、苹果汁会变成苹果酒、可乐里边会掺进杜松子、樱桃糖浆里会加一汤勺伏特加。  
Anthony还在这儿有个卖热红酒——苹果茶的小棚子，多加一块钱就多加一汤勺红酒。  
太阳的光线只剩下一抹发灰的玫瑰色，游客们开始抱怨看不清东西。Anthony试了几次摊位小灯泡的开关，发现没通电。  
扩音器突然响起欢乐的小号声，霎时间摩天轮、过山车、挂在小路上的灯链全部点亮，随着音乐一闪一灭。刚才的抱怨立刻被欢呼盖过。  
Anthony的摊位也通了电，他不由得退了一步。站在光圈里边，让他有种敌暗我明的不安。  
唉，我的执行人。Elias想，伸手帮他拉低帽檐。

待乐声停止，灯光稳定下来，把游乐园照成明亮的黄色。人们重新有了兴致，想起晚饭还没吃，奔向热狗、椒盐圈和烤栗子，当然还有Anthony的热饮摊。  
现在你该后悔了。Elias想。他好笑地看Anthony应付德国英语、波兰英语、意大利英语和爱尔兰英语。可惜，他们都是守法公民，没人眷顾Elias的生意。  
Elias深深吸了一口肉桂和橘皮的香味，也递过去一块钱：“一杯，谢谢。”  
“当然，先生。”  
饮料很烫，湿漉漉的热气把Elias的眼镜都熏得起雾了。他用自己的手帕垫在纸杯外边，让Anthony帮他擦眼镜。  
“晚上好啊，帅小伙。来一杯……额外优待。”  
Elias皱起眉头瞪过去，只模糊地看见一堆浅褐色发卷和一个扁扁的帽子。不过口音听上去很像教几何的Moddy女士。他的眼镜回到自己手上。  
“小心烫，娃娃。”Anthony说。Elias戴上眼镜，看到Moddy女士给他们俩一人一个眨眼。她接过杯子的时候，Elias闻到相当鲜明的酒精味，原来加的不是红酒而是伏特加。  
这还哪有口味可言，Elias非常不满。毕竟，食品生意该有食品生意的骄傲，哪怕只是个条纹布和木板搭的临时棚子。  
“晚上好，Moddy女士。下午教研会的时候，我记得您提到期中试卷——”  
Moddy狠狠地转了下眼睛，Elias希望她拉伤一根视神经。  
“别这么严肃，Charlie。”又一个眨眼，好极了。“你得学会享受生活。小伙子，也给这位先生一勺额外优待，算在我账上。”  
Elias用很是坚定的口气拒绝了“对教职人员的腐蚀”。Anthony给了Moddy女士一个遗憾的眼神，他说：“不是每一块钱都能拿到手。”  
Moddy再次对两人眨眼，然后愉快地奔向在水桶里咬苹果的摊位。  
“所以，这一定是Moddy女士。”Anthony说。“我该开始担心吗？”  
“你？”  
“每到考试月，她的名字就冒出来。”  
“放心，Anthony。她在乎选举权和几何学胜过男人，或者说人。”Elias耸耸肩，尝了一口他的饮料，然后惊讶地挑起眉毛。  
他尝到的不是不是水果汤加酒精，而是纯正的热红酒熬煮出来的醇厚香味。  
“这，才是额外优待。”Anthony用自己的肩膀碰了一下Elias的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *二三十年代真有这事。参选者为拉选票，自己掏钱（或者花资助人的钱）请特定人群参加游园会、给他们发小旗子和徽章等等。


	5. 16，警告或传递消息

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 禁酒法案时期AU

身穿奶油色燕尾服的酒吧老板向观众们深深鞠躬，台下响起一片掌声和口哨。他戏剧性地活动手指，捏得指关节咔咔响。最后抖一抖袖子，老板坐在同是奶油色的爵士钢琴边上。

小号开头，灯光骤暗。钢琴叮叮当当地响起来，不用响板而用军鼓伴奏，把《圣帕特里克小调》糟蹋得油腻腻、黏糊糊。侍者流水一样穿梭，给各桌端上香槟、小点心。

后厨可没这么好看。厨师长压低嗓门骂街，骂失手的侍者、骂犯错的学徒、骂送海螺的车怎么还不来。

Anthony在后厨卸下肩上扛的桶，对帮手使了个眼色。他们点点头，放下自己的桶，退出厨房。Anthony用撬棍掀开木桶，露出里边的海螺。有些还活得很精神，在爬呢。

厨师长随手塞给Anthony一叠钱，提起木桶去了灶台。Anthony耸耸肩，一个接一个地掀开余下几个。在最后一桶里，他把胳膊深深地扎进去，感觉到硬壳划在他皮肤上。

他把胳膊拿出来的时候，手上提了把锯断了枪筒的猎枪。

军鼓声里混进一声爆响，老板一头栽在钢琴上。最后一个和弦深沉有力。

血从他前胸后背淌下来，滴在地板上。

“Elias致意。”Anthony轻声说。按规矩要说这么一句的，可是Elias命令他要多沉默有多沉默。

暂时。


	6. 6，表示尊敬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 禁酒法案时期AU，虽然AU得不明显

每年这个时候，市场上只有火鸡、玉米和南瓜。Elias叹了口气，试着把煮熟的南瓜和碎干酪搅在一起。这是他最后的妥协，世界上还没足够强大的力量，能让他吃青豆。每年感恩节Elias的心情都很差。

“嘿，Boss。”Anthony的声音响起来。然后是哗啦一声，他把钥匙扔在桌上。这声音总会让Elias心情愉快。然后嘎吱一声，Anthony把正装外套扔在衣帽架上，又挑了那个螺丝松动的挂钩。Elias心想得把螺丝拧一拧，然后第一万次把这事扔在脑后。

Anthony在厨房门口探头看了看，绕到流理台边上，在他面前放了个牛皮纸包着的瓶子。

“在你老板口袋里揩油然后带回家，真贴心。”Elias说。

Anthony歪着头笑笑，拆下牛皮纸：“这可不是咱们的土豆皮威士忌。”

一瓶西西里白葡萄酒，窖藏七年，原料是Elias念念不忘的绿色圣母指尖。

惊讶的表情还没从Elias脸上消失，Anthony又放下一瓶香醋、一瓶橄榄油，还有一块帕尔马干酪。

“很遗憾不是新鲜的，不过干燥得挺好。”Anthony想了想，“哦，对了。布法罗的Ginno说吻你的手。”

“谢天谢地，还以为你把他的小家族给忘了。”Elias转转眼睛，仔细查看香醋的成色，“有时候我觉得，咱们也能试着酿这个。”

“Boss，咱们试过。”

回忆让Elias痛苦地皱起眉头：“是啊。抱歉。”

“不必，我见识过更糟糕的。”Anthony说。他突然把鼻尖贴在Elias肩膀上，蹭了蹭。“比如说布法罗。那儿可真远，让我有点想你。”

Elias顺着Anthony的西装马甲轻轻抚摸，不出意外地发现里边藏着绷带。很快，Anthony，很快了。Elias想。再过两年，或者一年，Anthony就不必把血流在街上。

“你穿正式的三件套很好看。”Elias低声说。Anthony闻着像灰尘和汽油，小旅店和快餐，长途旅行的味道。再过一阵子才会被家里的味道盖过。

“太像Bruce。”Anthony的声音里带着笑意。“我落脚在布鲁克林诺，他才是华尔街的势利鬼。”

“布鲁克林。”Elias下意识地更正。

Anthony索性把深藏的口音全拿出来。跟着老家的调子，他低声哼唱。“如果宴会之后，我死在布鲁克林诺，请把我埋葬，与我的曼陀铃诺。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 西西里人饮酒时常作两句押韵的短歌祝酒。歌词来自《五大家族》（【美】塞尔温·赖布，江苏人民出版社），原载于前黑手党教父柏南诺回忆录（我引用得大概不精确）。


	7. 29，肆意妄为

29，肆意妄为

电影屏幕的白光照着观众席，屏幕上的博士痛苦地扭动挣扎。画面忽地一闪，浅灰底子上打出一行印刷体字母。  
“那是说，他正和自己心里的黑暗面斗争。要是他输了就变成海德博士了。”Elias贴在Anthony耳边说。到目前为止，Anthony读英文还是比他慢得多，这也是为什么Lou让Elias负责“烂纸小说”——从作者到书贩，而只让Anthony送货。Elias看上去对这份工作没什么意见，反正他总能抽出三五本藏在Anthony的货车座垫里，然后转送给“适当的人”。  
比如电影院的看门人。  
杰基尔医生突然抬起头，海德博士狰狞的脸孔对黑暗中的观众席呲牙咆哮。Elias听见好些爆米花、奶油花生和可乐噼里啪啦洒在地上。Anthony的胳膊在他臂弯里变得特别、特别僵硬。  
“唔，这可有点惊人。”Anthony说，拿了一点花生，嚼得很响。  
这是个礼拜六晚上，附近还有一连串时装店和一家百货公司。观众里有下了白班的女店员、盯着商店橱窗过瘾的青年情侣、还没来得及生孩子的工人夫妇。于是前后左右传来姑娘的咯咯轻笑，摇动的发卷给糖水和奶油味里添进廉价人造花香。小伙子们抓住机会，解释这样的镜头是怎么拍出来的，也不懂得什么叫“镜头”。  
“我觉得该让写小说的添一点这类玩意。你知道，怪物、变形、科学什么的。”Elias凑得更近了，Anthony闻到被他体温捂热的油墨味。  
“还有穿睡衣的纯洁未婚妻和她们的屁股，别忘了人们花钱买什么。”Anthony说，用手肘戳他。  
Elias伸手到他腿上的纸袋，抓了一把花生塞进嘴里。  
电影散场了，人们意犹未尽地讨论哪一个场面最吓人。Anthony喝掉最后一点可乐，捏扁纸杯，连着Elias的空杯子一起，隔着一片人头扔进几英尺以外的垃圾桶。  
“嘿，我说！”一个青年工人嚷回来。她的女伴扯扯他的衣襟。“走吧，Jimmy。是个Dago。”她低声说，涂黑了的眼圈瞪得很大。  
“大声点儿，我在这儿听不见你。”Anthony的右手叉在腰上，挑开衣襟，状似无意地露出腋下的皮枪套。  
“非常抱歉，哥们儿、女士。”Elias一把拉上Anthony的灯芯绒外套，把他从看热闹的人群里扯出去。  
Anthony被Elias从侧门推到街上，肩膀还额外挨了一拳。他又疼又委屈地捂着肩膀——也许没有多疼，但是他需要一点戏剧效果。这很有用，Elias恼火地叹气，然后挽起他的胳膊，拖着他走回主路上。  
“那挺好玩的。你不觉得吗？”Anthony小心地看看Elias。  
“我们有个计划，我们！要是你在那之前被扔进牢房，就更好玩了。”  
主路两边灯火辉煌。各色彩灯镶在招牌上，巨幅广告里的美人儿的微笑也被照着。精心布置的照明让橱窗里的皮包、服装好像自己会发光。也许它们真的会，凭着上边法国、意大利、英国的商标。  
Elias的心情很快好转，他兴致勃勃地东张西望，好像在巡视自己的领地。不，菜园。Anthony觉得，Elias不光要像老Moretti一样“收税”，肯定还要修修剪剪。  
街上的行人忽然站定，挤作一团。Anthony顺着他们的视线看过去，心想：哦，难怪。  
街对面是家夜总会，归Moretti所有。今晚大概有个重要庆典，一连串锃亮的汽车停在门口。娇贵的兰花插成花篮，就摆在纽约秋末的冷风里。女士们被穿号衣的招待搀扶下车，还有衣冠楚楚的男伴给她们披上毛皮外套。隔着大门、隔着街道也能听见小号和萨克斯的声音。听女店员们压低嗓门的尖叫，还有些明星光临。  
“Moretti的儿子过生日。”有人说，一幅无所不知的劲头。  
“呸！男孩也办‘初入社交舞会’？”  
“你看那狐皮围脖！哦，我爱死了皮围脖！”  
“要是能戴一戴那条珍珠项链，我情愿死了。”  
“宝贝儿，结婚的时候给你买个那样的戒指。我起誓。”  
“有钱娘们儿是不是都吃不饱？看她们的屁股。”  
“妈的，NYPD怎么不把他抓去。”  
“她的手真小。”  
“手链衬的，戴上手链谁的手都小。”  
“她们像这样扎头发，系在额头上。”  
“丑死了，快拿下来！你的卷毛烫得不好看。”  
……  
华贵得胜过电影的男女仪态万方地下车、问候，款步消失在金色大门里——据说门上当真镀了一层金。在他们的世界里，街对面盯着看的这群人不存在。他们俩好不容易才从老长的观礼队伍之间挤出来。  
“天差地别啊。”Anthony说。  
Elias转转眼睛：“真是浪费。要是我，会拿钱投资赌场。”  
Anthony笑了，他突然觉得特别骄傲。Elias知道要往哪里去，还知道该做什么，他会把纽约揣在口袋里，然后Anthony帮他修剪，像修剪西红柿苗一样。他挽在自己胳膊上的分量重得像个世界也轻巧得像个天国，这是无限可能。也许这就是那些可怜的家伙提到的美国梦，可这不是美国给他的，是Elias。  
所以Anthony才不会为这个又嘈杂、又疏远的国家去欧洲卖命，他会把Elias拽过来，然后亲他一下。Anthony就这么做了。  
“怎么？”Anthony强撑着满不在乎，他赌Elias不会生气。可是他今天已经赌过两回，并且输了头一回。他舔了下嘴唇，那上边好像还有Elias的体温。  
Elias愣在当场好一会儿，路人喃喃抱怨着他们俩堵了人行道。然后，就像霓虹灯一闪，他露出一个微笑。当然，免不了还是带了点恼火，Elias对公开的表示总是不习惯。  
“啊，Anthony。”他说，然后把Anthony拉过来，更认真地亲吻他。  
抱怨声变得更响亮，更不容情。女士们用披肩掩住口鼻，绅士们侧目而视。人潮在他们两边分开，像水流。  
Elias把Anthony抱得更紧了一点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dago：对意大利裔、西班牙裔和其他南欧移民的蔑称。具体含义不明，不过他们对被粗暴地归为一类相当恼火。


	8. 朋友的朋友/敌人的敌人

8，朋友的朋友/敌人的敌人

有钱的单身汉往往也有怪癖，俱乐部看门人已经在三十年的职业生涯中学会了见怪不怪。所以，当Wren先生要求他的司机和他朋友的司机都得到合适的礼遇，他只是微微鞠躬，然后给两位司机先生端来茶水。  
待看门人退出套件并且关了门以后，Reese看了看自己的杯子：“真的，Finch？我觉得自己需要更带劲的东西。”  
“比如照脸来一拳。”Anthony用手帕捂着嘴咳了一声。  
Finch严厉地看了他一眼。Elias转转眼睛：“Harold，你真心认为这是个好主意？”  
“考虑到你我目前的安全状态，让执行人长时间远离实属不智之举。”Finch转向Elias，“而且外边在下雪。”  
Elias摇摇头，跟着Finch走进里间。不管Anthony的眼神表示他多不喜欢茶水.

趁Finch站在留声机前认真地挑选唱片，Elias打量着房间：窗户是个缺点，不过几层厚重的天鹅绒窗帘挡着，如果不是军队的机枪，很难一击致命。桃花心木书桌完全是为了房间的格调，上边有一叠奶油色的厚纸，蘸水笔和吸墨器士兵一样列队在旁。座椅很舒服，和房间的主色调一样是典雅的暗红，重得难以用来当武器，然而颇适合做屏障。  
咖啡桌上放着一副象棋，棋子是紫檀和象牙。Elias敢说这绝不是Finch的手笔，他印象中的Harold不会这样忍心残害树木和大象。  
“考虑到你投身的事业，我相当惊讶你仍乐意背对敌人。”Elias说，扫视书架。书架上码着一尘不染的皮面大部头，由年高德劭的虔诚作者写就，然后与之共赴忘川。  
“既然提到我的个人经验——在形而上的武器面前，任何一面都是背面。何况我倾向于认为你不会仅仅因为易于下手就为害于我。”Finch说，注意力仍然在唱片上。  
“受宠若惊，Harold。”Elias轻轻咳了一声，示意他主意一侧板壁。Finch不明就里地盯着墙，然后看门人从仆人小门进来，放下了他们的饮料——黑牌威士忌，窖藏十五年——重又无声地退下。  
“第一手战场经验，我想。”Finch说，“我还一直奇怪仆人走廊在哪里。”  
“告诉你的话，你会非常、非常惊讶。”Elias叹了口气，“你在一间房子里，却只了解一半通道，而剩下的一半才真正四通八达——Harold，我开始不安了。”  
“看看现在谁才偏执。”Finch转过半个身子看了他一眼，终于下定决心，把留声机打开。《乡村骑士》，而不是他盯了半天的《茶花女》。  
“偿付背叛，复仇胜于忍耐。听上去不太像这个市侩的清教徒国家。”Elias挑起眉毛。  
“这儿也是你的国家。”Finch说。Elias不置可否，只是耸耸肩。  
如Elias所料，Finch嫌恶地扫了一眼棋盘，把它收起来，然后打开自己带来的一张。  
那是一副木头棋子，一看就是手工做的。而且这套家什一定陪伴Finch多年，好些棋子是后来补的，无论颜色还是形状都和自己的兄弟姐妹差得远。  
“是我太守旧，还是现在的象棋真的有……”Elias数了数，“七个人的玩法？”  
“它们来自不同的材料，但是一旦站上棋盘就有同等的能力。”  
啊，终于。Elias想。  
“不管布朗克斯对黑人有什么偏见。我个人尊敬Carter女士，在一个更好的世界里她理应有更能施展才能的空间。”Elias说，示意留声机的方向，“我会尽我所能。毕竟有恩情不偿付的人不配谈论复仇的传统。”  
Finch点点头，信任了Elias的承诺。但他仍然忧心忡忡地盯着棋盘：“我恐怕掌控棋局的人很难把他们放在同样的条件下比较。”  
“我以为你会反对把人比作棋子。”  
“哦，我倒觉得自己正在把棋子当作人。”Finch指向一行士兵，“一无所有的底层，美国梦真正的信徒。”他指向战车，“笃信教条的实干者。”他指向主教，“偏好独树一帜的知识分子”。指向骑士，“他们在暴力的世界挣扎太久，另有看待问题的视角、解决问题的方式。”  
“这不利于谋划布局。”Elias看着他。  
“我也不谋划。我只是——试着照顾好他们，不要轻易丢失一个。”  
“但牺牲不可避免。”如果Finch敢说自己了解Elias，他会说对方看他的眼神那么悲伤。  
Finch毫不畏缩地迎上这视线：“这是宇宙间让人伤感的法则之一。我猜想声称能够回答这样一个问题，该算作自傲得忘记必死凡人的本质。我只能哀悼失去之物、失去之人，并保证每个不可避免的牺牲都有其价值。”他顿了一下，“也许你会称这是愚蠢。”  
Elias摘下眼镜，闭上眼睛，用指尖轻轻按压眼球。“我管这叫自杀。”  
Finch失笑，Elias也轻声笑了。他们谈“失去”太年轻，谈“珍视”太老，看来没有其他话好说，幸亏还有个棋盘。  
Finch示意Elias开局，他们下棋。

Anthony跟Reese也没什么可说的，但是Boss命令他友善待人。  
“所以，欧洲大陆？”Anthony盯着窗户说。  
Reese似笑非笑地扫了他一眼：“1914到1916，法国、德国和意大利北边。然后被医疗船送回来了。”  
“抱歉，伙计。我也看报纸，1917年才把你们这些穿军装的派过去。”  
“我们不穿军装，也不上报纸。”Reese想起了什么似的，靠在椅背上，眯着眼睛打量Anthony，“提到军装……那会儿你是不是也该去服兵役？”  
Anthony挑了下眉：“想让我卖命的老板需要比‘年龄到了’更好的理由。”  
“哦，我都不敢问你什么时候结婚了。”  
“你的婚戒指上似乎也没有你老板送的大礼。”  
Reese像被电击了一样猛地坐直，脸色阴沉而警惕。Anthony这才想起来军队——哪怕是不穿军装那种——对这种事情惩罚更严。他觉得有点过意不去，但是一般的刑讯别想让他承认这个。  
“希望你不是为这给送回来。”Anthony转开视线，端起茶杯尝了一口，厌恶地皱眉，“或者法国病。”  
Reese能感觉到这别扭至极的示好——但也别想让他承认这个。他的神情渐渐回到普通标准的防备。“西班牙病，流感。哦，还有些弹孔发炎了。”  
“芝加哥打字机留的？”  
“解放者。”Reese做了个鬼脸，“友方误伤。”  
“这回事很烦人。”Anthony同情地点点头，“而且用破枪的人还总喜欢用旧弹壳。”  
“可不是。致该死的旧弹壳。”Reese举起茶杯致意。

Elias的白王被将死，他意犹未尽地摇摇头。“看来今天只好这样收尾了。”  
Finch看一眼手表，有点吃惊：“我都没意识到……哦天哪，希望Reese和你的执行人相处得还好。”  
“我相信Anthony会听我的命令。”Elias没有他那么担忧，举起半空的酒杯，“顺便说，谢谢你的威士忌。”  
“不，谢谢你。”Finch另有深意地笑笑，收拾棋盘。他的动作比平时匆忙一点。

Reese划了根火柴，Anthony凑过去点着烟卷，Reese也点了自己的烟才吹熄。  
“别让我开始抱怨贝蒂埃。”Reese狠狠吐出一口烟，“你知道它有多少种卡壳的花样？”  
“法国枪？”Anthony哼了一声，“我刚才说的可是四倍率毛瑟！”  
他们听到两声轻咳。  
Finch的表情难以描述，概括来说是个皱眉，在“不可置信”和“自我否认”之间。Elias看上去没那么吃惊，不过他扶了一下眼镜，又扶了一下眼镜。  
“Boss。”Anthony首先站起来，他身上的烟味熏得Elias退了一步。  
“很高兴看到你交了新朋友。”Elias说，“而且充当了不好的影响。”  
Finch只是长长地、长长地叹了口气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1920s-1930s，还是个严酷的阶级社会。体力劳动者、脑力劳动者、不劳动者的生活范围和受到的待遇泾渭分明。无产者、妇女、有色人种争取权利的运动和优生学、社会达尔文主义两条路线开始斗争。芝加哥打字机是汤普森冲锋枪，重、昂贵、射速高，此时期内算高科技奢侈品，一战结束后流入民间，黑帮常用。解放者是美国施舍给敌占区游击队的简易手枪，只能单发射击。西班牙大流感当年闹得非常凶残。此外，法国病是，呃，梅毒。


	9. 24，逃亡

五边形的门，奇怪。Anthony想。他小心地别过身，低下头，免得撞在第五条边上。  
他和Elias租下的公寓在最顶层，屋顶倾斜的阁楼。邻居说芝加哥八月的太阳会把里边变成个蒸锅。然而现在还是十二月，他们只住了一个——不，半个晚上，最担心的是茶杯里冻硬的水怎么化冻。在午夜匆忙逃离纽约，能找到个短租公寓实属奇迹。但是Anthony还是担心，Elias流了很多血，还一直低烧不退。  
他以为会看见Elias还穿着充当睡衣的旧衬衫缩在床上，结果被里边的整洁吓了一跳。前任房客扔下的废纸、板结的颜料和破画框都扫进了角落。灰尘被草草抹了一遍，冰凉的空气里有湿漉漉的味道。Elias穿戴整齐，坐在桌边看报纸。  
“让我看看。”Anthony把面包扔到桌上，也不管桌子危险地歪到一边。Elias默默地放下报纸，摊开手给他看。  
没有大块血迹，绷带也没有打湿。Anthony松了口气，然后才反应过来气恼。  
“我说过我会收拾。”他去试Elias额头的温度，手被不耐烦地打开。  
“我没事，行吗？”Elias抱着胳膊，朝靠着暖气的角落偏了下头，“细面条。茄子酸酱是楼下的婶子给的。洁食，不过对教外的人大概无所谓。”  
Anthony掀开锅盖闻了一下，锅里仿佛有个犹太小杂货铺。面条还是热的，旁边放着一壶热水。  
“你知道我什么时候回来？”  
“你很好预测。对了，公共厨房的投币煤气灶可以用马口铁片对付，五次里能蒙混过关一次。”  
“我猜这也是楼下的‘婶子’教的。”Anthony把吃的分到两个盘子里，面包是俄罗斯的黑麦列巴，用刀切了半天。他还用热水冲了前任房客留下的、快没了味道的红茶包。Elias看看餐桌，讥诮的神情一闪。他端起茶杯：“敬美国。”  
“敬美国。”Anthony咧嘴一笑。  
Elias反常地沉默，他们俩在沉默中分了一桌子合众国早餐。Anthony看着Elias笨拙地把面条绕在叉子上，深深怀疑他就是为了逞强才煮细面条，而不是通心粉。可Anthony又不敢提议自己来喂他。  
吃完饭，Anthony收了盘子要拿到楼下去洗。Elias冷冷地盯着，虽然从来也不用他洗碗，但“根本不能洗碗”是完全不同的感觉。  
“我给你挑了个工作。报纸上，招聘栏里圈出来的那些。”Elias说。  
“这活儿我自己也能做。”Anthony放下盘子，蹲在Elias手边，“你得多休息。你知道自己流了多少血吗？”  
“我是你的Boss，理应是我带回来吃的放在桌上！”Elias想攥起拳头来着，结果疼得一缩，“妈的！”  
“一直都是你，从柠檬船上就是。然后找工作、买货的下家……一直都是你。你看，哪怕现在你也弄到细面条和酱汁了。”Anthony满心挫败地摊开手掌，“所以——怎么说——大概到了你收税的时候。”  
“……或者你该换一家。我知道很多人都这么做。”  
“不。”Anthony的脸色沉下来。  
“反正我总可以开除你。”  
“Moretti的人肯定在到处找你，要是有人上门你难道要自己对付？”  
“看，所以你该换个安全点的工作。”Elias恶狠狠地瞪着Anthony，他的嘴唇发抖，“你被开除了。”  
Anthony深深吸了口气，他把手按在Elias膝盖上——或许毫无必要地多用了点力气，“如果我被开除了，我就没必要听你的，所以你就没法开除我。证毕。”  
Elias一时张口结舌，Anthony狡猾地一笑：“你总让我看你那些哲学书。猜怎么的？我看了。试试把我从这儿弄走，Carl。我打赌你油箱加满的时候都没办法。”  
“……这真是不讲道理。”Elias叹气。他还想说什么，但是Anthony把脸埋进他摊开的手掌里。Elias猜想Anthony会闻到碘的味道，可能还有变质的油彩和灰尘。现在他有点后悔收拾那些杂物了。  
“其实——”Elias开口，忽然又顿住。他用拇指轻轻磨蹭Anthony的脸颊，他眼角的刀疤。他提起精神，试着重新组织语言，“抱歉。”  
“不必。”Anthony很快回答他，“嘿，Boss。我现在去洗碗。然后咱们一起想想到底怎么能弄把‘打字机’。说真的，我在纽约就盼着弄一把。”  
“你当然是。”Elias清清嗓子，“好啊。”  
Anthony——如他自己所说——去洗碗，结果发现打水的地方远得很，而且也是投币的。等他抱着湿淋淋的盘子回来，Elias已经躺回床上。床头在阁楼最矮的那边，他们小心地靠在一起，研究招聘版。  
而且再没有谈起什么开除不开除的事情。


	10. 27，继承或篡夺

Moretti惬意地长舒一口气，靠在理发椅靠背上，让理发师把剃须膏涂满他下巴和脖子。  
老式壁炉的火苗静静跳动，松木散着清香。香皂是他指明了的牌子，水温恰到好处，泡沫细腻而且理发师的手稳得像不存在一样。还有一小瓶薄荷糖，巴掌大的鼓形玻璃瓶被红白条纹的糖块填满。封口纸不是伧俗的桃红色，而是哑光蓝黑条纹。每次店主都会特地为他准备一瓶，然后重新包装过。在五大家族的重重事务里，这是Moretti每周最放松的时候。今天又是如此完美，他满足得快要伤感了。  
“孩子，你有没有听前辈说过，理发师能从顾客的脸上摸出他们脑子里的东西？”Moretti说，发现理发师一点没有受影响，动作仍然匀称流畅。  
“很遗憾，先生。没人跟我提过。”他放下马鬃刷和口杯，扯出座椅边上的皮带，细细地磨剃刀。  
“那正好。”Moretti盯着镜子里的映像，趁理发师还忙着的时候微微转动脖子。他觉得自己现在颇像留了一部纯白的络腮胡子。留胡子倒也气派，他想，但是就少了一样乐趣。  
理发师磨好了刀，轻声说：“打扰您，先生。”  
Moretti重新坐好，抬起下巴。理发师从左边鬓角开始给他修面。他的手仍然稳定，加上剃刀锋利，理发馆里只有几不可闻的沙沙声。Moretti不喜欢刺眼的灯光，店老板于是只开了一盏壁灯。远处几张空椅子在傍晚愈见昏暗的光线里，从浅褐变成凝重的赭石色。桌子上本该耀眼的玻璃瓶子在这样的光线里近乎透明，薄荷糖像珊瑚和珍珠一样泛着柔光。  
Moretti带来的保镖在门外等候，轻声交谈。他们踱步的影子偶尔挡住透进来的光线，但这也一点没有影响理发师。他移动剃刀，好像不靠眼睛，单凭感觉就知道该把刀放在哪里。他一声不吭，剃须、用面巾擦净剃刀、用皮带把它重新磨利，动作和墙上的挂钟一样有节奏。   
“我刚才说什么来着，孩子？”  
“您问我有没有听过前辈的传言。”  
“什么传言？”  
“关于理发师能从顾客脸上摸出他们脑子里的东西。”  
“咳，那么？”  
“我回答没听说过。”理发师垂着眼睛，把沾了泡沫的剃刀又擦了擦。他已经完成了一半。  
“非常好，孩子。”Moretti不管剃刀已经放在自己下巴上，径自说话。理发师轻巧地躲着他颚骨的动作，好像能提前一秒知道Moretti想说什么。Moretti感到不快。  
“没听过最好，因为那些都是——狗屎！”最后一个词他说得突然，还在扶手上重重一拍。  
然而刀锋自然地停顿，理发师擦净剃刀，又磨快了它。天知道他又一次猜中了Moretti的动作，还是这确实是他不停歇的节奏里按部就班的一环。  
“如果您乐意，先生？”理发师示意Mortti坐好。Moretti挑起眉毛，这很有趣，他想。  
理发师垂着眼睛等他，Moretti在镜子里打量这个年轻人——不，他大约有四、五十岁了，正该是炉火纯青的年纪。只不过Moretti已经到了七字头的岁数，满可以管随便谁都叫“年轻人”。  
保镖还在门外，低声谈笑、踱步。理发师稳定的手现在没有动作，松松握着剃刀。他看上去很平静。  
“你在哪儿受的伤？”Moretti问，靠回椅背。  
“战场。”  
“欧洲大战？”  
“更私人的战斗。”  
“唔……”Moretti抬起下巴，让理发师给他收拾喉结附近。趁着理发师再次磨快剃刀的空当，Moretti开口，“知道我为什么说是狗屎？”  
“不知道，先生。”  
“因为是反着来的。”Moretti按理发师手指的暗示侧过头，“是我能知道你脑子里的东西。”  
理发师没有回答。  
“你的手非常稳，孩子。表示你心无挂碍，是个认真做事的人。”Moretti对镜子里的映像点点头，“我很喜欢这样的人。”  
“谢谢，先生。”理发师再次磨快剃刀。也许Moretti真的放松了，磨刀的声音听起来更响，然而更加寂静。像肥皂忽忽悠悠、清淡的香味。  
“做完了活儿，我会给你留张名片。如果想换个工作尽管去找我。”Moretti说，等着剃刀修理他右半边脸。  
理发师轻轻扶着他的下巴，剃刀悬在皮肤上，迟迟不落下。“抱歉，先生。我已经有了个能托付性命的老板。”  
Moretti皱起眉头，瞪着镜子。他的好意向来不容拒绝。但理发师抬起眼睛，也从镜子里看向他，眼角的刀疤像道笑纹。  
Anthony猛地捂住Moretti口鼻，剃刀深深切进他的脖颈。  
“Elias致意。”Anthony说，让刀锋平缓地、流畅地，从左边划向右边。Moretti在嗓子里闷吼，挣扎踢打，门外一片沉默，他的保镖偏偏在这个时候，一起决定要出去抽根烟。如果过了七十年，Moretti还能用“巧合”骗自己的话。  
他用足了劲要扳开Anthony捂着他的胳膊，可是他老了，他已不是对手。  
刀锋像刚开始那么稳定。  
Moretti的挣扎松懈了，他眼睛里的光彩暗淡了。Anthony继续数了三十秒，然后探了一下Moretti的颈动脉——当然是在完好的地方——他什么也没摸到。  
于是Anthony在面巾上擦净刀锋和把手，扔在地上。又把沾了血的理发师罩衣脱下来，塞进壁炉——包括里边没沾血的那件。他想了想，把装糖果的玻璃瓶塞进外套口袋，然后从后门离开。他低声吹着口哨。  
旧王已死，新王万岁。糖果是给国王的礼遇。万一Elias不喜欢，总可以扔掉，换成新的。


	11. 11，巢穴里的小憩（又名《Et in Arcadia ego》）

“我们应该多到野外走走，你知道，对肺有好处。”Elias说，好像浅口便鞋里灌满泥水的不是他而是Anthony。

“说得是。”Anthony伸手给他，拉着他爬上土坡。灌木丛刮着Elias的外套，枯叶和灰尘四散飞扬。不过追踪的联邦探员们还在城里兜兜转转，一点点忙乱无关紧要。

“你怎么爬得那么顺当？”Elias已经开始气喘了。Anthony偏了下头，好像觉得这状况挺有意思。“巴勒莫的城里小子。”他像个混小子一样笑了。

“三十五年前我就说过，别这么叫我。”Elias板起脸，但即使三十五年前的Elias，也没有舍得为这称呼把Anthony怎么样。于是他叹了口气，让Anthony扶着他的胳膊，带他去林子里的秘密巢穴。他们将在这儿等着Bruce的消息，会计师正在和联邦探员雇佣的会计师比谁的账算得快。要么雨过天晴，要么尽快动身去亚特兰大。

他们绕过另一条猎人小道，又钻过灌木丛——谢天谢地，这个季节毒藤都已经枯死了——一道树篱扎在面前。

货真价实的树篱，仅仅用手腕子粗的树杈插在地上，树杈还带着枯萎的叶子呢。篱笆墙围着一座半废弃的护林人小屋，四壁和屋顶都完好，门窗用木板在里边钉死。听见人声，一只狐狸快速逃走了。

“按老家的说法：回到洞穴。”Elias搓搓冻僵的手，他看上去还是心情愉快。Anthony爱他这点，可是再冻下去他真的要感冒了。Anthony在门廊附近摸了一阵，找到一根还没朽烂的撬棍，只一下就砸开了门。

里边没有外表看起来那么荒芜，不过长久空置的阴冷气味让他打了个喷嚏。

“上帝保佑你。”Elias说。

“那么就盼着还剩着木柴吧。”Anthony耸耸肩。

他真的在棚子里找到了木柴，还是干燥的。他通了烟筒、重新钉了窗户上的木板、把随身的猎枪和子弹放好，还在外边的水井里弄来一桶水。

Anthony提着水进屋，发现炉火已经好好地暖着屋子。Elias正把腌肋条肉在铁皮锅里煎熟，还有——天理不容——一瓶威士忌在桌上。

“啊，你打了水。”Elias招呼他，“真好。快把手洗干净。”

“早知道你会魔法。”Anthony挑起眉毛，“我第一眼看见你之后，就没法再看向别处。”

“把你的银舌头留给庭审的陪审员，今天已经怀旧够了。”Elias回他一个难以言喻的眼神。

Anthony找到个漏得不厉害的脸盆，就着凉水洗净了手。等睡前洗漱的时候，水也该暖过来了——没错，Elias还带了他们俩的牙刷和毛巾。Anthony敢说童子军远足都没有他匆忙撤退来得周全。

没有电灯、油灯、蜡烛，炉火只能照亮一小圈。泼洒到圈外的光线让残破的简单家具只有轮廓，再无其他。Elias把厚面包片在肋条肉炸出的油里煎得金黄，香味似乎也只凝在这一圈里。Anthony找到一堆毯子，他叠出两个座垫，还有两条给Elias和自己披上。

没有盘子，他们就着锅分吃肋条肉和煎面包片。马口铁杯子扔在一边，对着瓶口喝威士忌。壁炉里架着的铁锅换成水壶，煮咖啡。

“比我想象的好多了，Boss。”Anthony说，“让我想起以前看的西部片。”

“哦，那些西部片，还有西部小说。我都忘了给你私藏下多少。”Elias表示嫌恶。

“难道能怪我，我在老家的时候就是打猎的。”

Elias突然不知该说什么好。这坦白珍贵又脆弱，Anthony从来不提起自己在老家的事。即使Elias也只能用他偶尔漏出来的碎片拼个大概。

“其实是种地的。我老子把钱，还有牛、山羊都输了，或者喝了。要是不打猎就没东西吃。我特别小的时候觉得喝醉是种工作，否则他哪儿来的钱去赌。”Anthony从酒瓶里喝了一口，递给Elias。

“Et inSicilia ego（拉丁语：我也曾到过西西里）。”Elias摇摇头，用手帕滤掉渣子，给两个人分咖啡。

“我知道你是巴勒莫的。大城市。”Anthony说。

“说真的？你都见识过纽约了。”Elias冲他示意，“坐过来。”

Anthony往他那边蹭了蹭。

“我说坐过来。”

Anthony又蹭过去一点，他们的肩膀碰在一起。

“好多了。”Elias对他微笑。咖啡又苦又烫，热气扑到他的眼镜上边。现在他看壁炉是明晃晃的一片。他感觉到Anthony靠过来，他被咖啡烫热的嘴唇擦过自己的。

“明天给你带头鹿回来。还有一个联邦探员和一个叛徒，没准两个。”Anthony说。

“都不需要，谢谢你。”Elias哼了一声，“别住习惯了，我们不会一直都这样。”

“好吧，Boss。”

Elias觉得Anthony听上去很是失望。他忍了一会儿，还是答应了：“要是起得太早，你可以去打个叛徒。让那些可怜的鹿自己待着。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et in Arcadia ego：我也曾到过阿卡迪亚，意为我也曾有过田园牧歌的生活。Et in Sicilia ego是我也曾到过西西里。


	12. 12，正式场合的社交

五月第一个晴朗的周六，赛马场看台芬芳醉人。今年崇尚自然，女士们在帽子上装饰新鲜的丁香、玫瑰、兰花、薰衣草，镂空帽檐漏下玲珑的阴影，这叫“隐形面纱”。男士们也换上颜色浅淡的春季套装，灰蒙蒙的呢帽换成草帽。这些嫩黄的草帽在薄呢料海洋上无规律地漂浮，忽然一下子都聚拢在某个有“小道消息”的赛马经纪人身边。  
伊万•伊格洛夫扯开衣襟，让风吹透了套装马甲。伊万坚信自己祖上在俄罗斯有“被强征的庄园和被褫夺的头衔”，自己也多半是个公爵什么的，实际上他是个货真价实的美国人——他最早的记忆开始于布鲁克林廉价公寓的隔间里，同一间屋子里还住着他的婶婶和四个堂兄弟。  
现在看看他，跟这些好人一起赌赛马。伊万对自己十分满意——他和那四个堂兄弟，加上其他俄罗斯哥们儿就是美国的公爵！  
……或者男爵，小一点儿的。他看向更高处，McConnach带着市长和五六个爵士女郎占了全部包厢。  
人群一阵骚动，骑师们开始牵着自己的马试跑，观众们也提前试试自己的欢呼和掌声。  
银白色的比安卡正在场上，她看上去状态不错，在黄沙上闪光得像个月亮。其他各色马匹和穿着不同颜色马甲的骑师紧跟着，伊万也挤向前排，大声讨论起哪一匹血统好、那一匹体型好。最后一匹上场的时候人们已经有些疲倦，反响愿逊之前。何况，他并不是最亮眼的马。他是棕色的，穿着四只白袜子。名字很是威风地叫做凯撒。但相较于其他马匹略显矮小，而且整个右半身全是网状伤疤，好像曾经摔在铁丝网上。  
伊万吹了声口哨：“好个Dago，谁押了他准保赔钱。”  
他身边响起一声很不乐意的咳嗽：“无意偷听，不过我可是很看好他。”  
“那你要赔钱了。”伊万嗤笑，斜过眼睛打量对方。人过中年还微微发福，春装已经是五六年前的款式，大概是个可怜的人，靠固定工资过活。  
那人还不依不饶地挤过来，要和他握手：“Charlie Burton。”  
伊万和他握了手。Burton看上去挺和善，伊万觉得偶尔和可怜的人聊聊到也有趣。，直到他开始谈起凯撒——公元前那个见鬼的皇帝——还有他在不列颠打仗的破事。  
“我必须得说，朋友，凯撒并不是罗马皇帝。屋大维才是。如果你从《罗马法》的角度来看——”  
“妈的，伙计，你是干什么的？历史老师？”伊万挥手打断Burton。说实在的，他有点烦了。骑师和赛马已经在起跑线上列队站好，他的心思早已跑到马场上。  
“可以这么说。不过，唉，经济形势不太好。我做起推销员了。”Burton叹了口气.  
“推销书，我猜。”   
“酒。”  
好像没看见伊万的脸色，Burton还是话家常的样子，竖起拇指朝McConnach比了比：“Elias先生有更好的货，更可靠的运货时间表。还有更好的品味。”  
“当着Micky的面抢生意，伙计，你有种。”伊万也朝那边扫了一眼。  
一声枪响，几百双眼睛登时集中在赛道上。但只有一匹马傻乎乎地冲了出来，骑师在二百米线上勒住马，尴尬地跑到休息区。保安恼火至极，吹着哨子找捣乱的人。  
但是伊万似有所感，他没跟其他观众一起敲围栏闹场，而是转向包厢。他刚好看见McConnach踉跄到包厢围栏边上，然后——摔了下来。  
他摔下来的时候只带了半个头盖骨，另外半个扔在包厢里，洒得到处都是。  
这会儿才响起第一声尖叫。  
一片混乱中，Burton拍拍伊万的胳膊：“太遗憾了，不是吗？我非常想致以哀悼，但是在美国金钱永不眠——哦，引自一个深陷华尔街的朋友。如果你乐意，Elias先生的执行人不日将向你问候。”  
他压了下帽檐，消失在惊慌乱跑的人群里。

骑师们被马场经理叫去背口供，赛马的马具都没卸就给关进马厩。昏暗的马厩躁动不安，马匹的前胸紧张地抽搐，碎草屑被踢得四散飞扬。Elias呛得咳嗽，他试着帮凯撒卸笼头，险些被咬一口。幸好另一只手及时拉住缰绳。  
Anthony用胡萝卜擦掉手上残存的火药味，一个接一个轻声安抚。他穿得像个马场工人，短靴外边套着皮绑腿，棕色的卡其布裤子，夹克上还沾满干草——哦，不对，那其实是黄格子。本就暗淡的光线被窗格分成一条一块，Elias觉得Anthony几乎要消失在马厩里了。  
Anthony对人说话只用枪、刀子和吻，但是对马匹有非凡的耐心。马匹们也耐心待他，听他说话，渐渐平静下来。最易焦虑的比安卡还用鼻子蹭了他的手。  
这会儿，凯撒才认出Elias，把巨大的头伸到他面前。  
“现在想起求告了？”Elias嗤之以鼻，可还是帮他摘了笼头。凯撒又摇晃起身子，四个蹄子在地上踏着碎步，告诉Elias马鞍还没卸。Elias拧了一把他的耳朵。  
“生意怎么样？”Anthony随口问，还忙着掰胡萝卜和卷心菜。喧闹透过干草垛和木板传来，蔬菜掉进铁桶里的声音比外边的警笛声还响亮。  
“得给他一点时间考虑，就像面团需要一点时间发酵。”Elias轻轻抚摸凯撒的鼻梁，好像外边的事情和他完全没有关系。  
Anthony显然也这么觉得，他不慌不忙地卸马具，然后把铁桶里的蔬菜分进食槽。Elias从口袋里掏出一块黄糖喂给凯撒。  
“Boss，你要宠坏他了。”Anthony给他一张菜叶，结果凯撒闻都不闻，“看。”  
“那又怎么了。”Elias说，“他跑得很好。”  
“他的赔率不好。”  
“耐心，Anthony。想想面团。再有两、三场人们就会注意到他。”  
“恐怕需要得多。”Anthony叹了口气，手掌划着圈从凯撒的额头抚摸到脖子，还有那些交错的伤疤，“看看这个，没哪个赛马经纪人觉得这好看。”  
Elias只是耸肩：“看看你。你还是很英俊。”  
Anthony愣住了，然后像是被草屑呛了似的狠狠清嗓子。他在凯撒额头上拍了一巴掌：“听见了吗？Boss爱我们。”  
“真的？你是在害羞吗？”Elias笑笑。这真是弥足珍贵，他希望自己手头有相机。  
Anthony没回答，他亲了凯撒的嘴巴一下。  
“天哪，Anthony！”


	13. 5，生意

Luana把餐盘和杯子放下，得到一声客气的“谢谢”。她回了一个微笑，迟疑地站在来客对面，拧着记账的铅笔头。已过了晚上九点，刚到美国的愣头青、下夜班的工人和白天才睡觉的那些人们渐渐聚集到台球桌旁边。而面前这位先生看上去不像任何一类：首先，他的衬衫有领子。其次，领子外边打领带，领带塞进正装马甲里——虽然剪裁和料子都平平无奇，但那毕竟是套正装。他还戴眼镜。  
一般而言，这样的人都在楼上大厅，供过路商人和旅行推销员消遣的赌场。到真正的地下，他非得丢了什么不可——“什么”包括钱包、体面，和一到两个重要器官。  
“还有其他事情吗，亲爱的？”这位先生对Luana笑笑。  
Luana做了个无可奈何的手势，借着传菜铃跑去后厨。如果他自己都没发觉，恐怕Luana能做的也不多。  
何况Scarface刚从门口出现，现在径直往这边走来。  
“像你这样的绅士，怎么会来这种地方消磨时间？”Anthony倚在吧台边上，又凑近了些。  
Elias挑起眉毛：“虽然转了三道手，但我从这儿收钱。”  
“四道，Boss。你比自己以为的还谨慎。”Anthony微微翘起嘴角，拿过Elias面前的杯子抿了一口。  
然后用自己全部的体面和尊敬，保证不要喷出来。  
“怎么？咖啡牛奶对你这样的硬汉来说太烈？”Elias问，把袋巾递给他擦嘴  
“我以为是百利。”  
“Bruce是半个爱尔兰人，连他都不喝那个。”  
“因为他好的那一半不是。”  
Elias再次叹气，朝天上转转眼睛：“看啊，三个忤逆的儿子。”  
Anthony倚在他身边，似笑非笑，仿佛巴不得全知之神看见他做过什么。Elias从眼角看看他，这么讨人厌的神情自己居然爱了三十五年。Anthony穿的是去码头的衣服，灯芯绒外套里甚至都没穿件带领子的衬衫，喉咙口的扣子也散着。Elias伸手帮他扣上。  
“Boss，求你了。用爱勒死我，或者套绳。别用衣服领子。”  
“你衣橱里的硬领五块钱一条，直接从伦敦来的。”  
“这儿没人身上穿五块钱，哪怕连皮鞋也加上。”  
可不是么。半地下室的暖气充足，工人们把上班穿的衬衫收起来，裤子背带直接勒在汗衫甚至背心上。没有正式工作的男孩没资格穿正式的衣服，他们简直像台球桌的儿子——破烂的皮鞋像掉漆的桌角，不合身的汗衫像破了洞的绿绒布，花花绿绿的补丁像一桌子台球。  
“天哪，真可怕。就像当年的我们。”Elias摇摇头，喝光了他的咖啡牛奶。  
Anthony低声笑了笑：“敬你的怀旧之旅。”  
“实际上，这儿也该升级了。”Elias皱着眉拨弄空杯子，“其他每一处赌场都赚得有这儿五倍还多。哪怕楼上都更赚钱。我想，或许把楼上的生意扩张到地下室。”  
“啊，生意。”Anthony感叹。  
“是啊。”Elias叹气，“我会想念这儿的。”  
打杂的半大男孩们越来越多，空间明显不够用。成年男人每每举起酒杯，让过在鼻子底下擦过的杂毛脑袋。台球厅的嘈杂翻了一番，老板大婶也被闹了出来，轮起肥厚的巴掌拍打男孩们后脖子。在西西里山村和在纽约没两样，她还只一横一竖裹着两条披肩，保护她“娇嫩的肩膀”不受过堂风。  
“Lousia，亲爱的。”Anthony朝她微微挑眉，Lousia两手一扬，跑过来亲吻他的脸。看见Elias，她捧着心口，赞赏地叹气。  
“多体面的先生，亲爱的。”Lousia像电影里一样挑着手腕去握Elias的手。“这个小伙子，哦，圣母啊。难道他不是最可爱的？”  
“他确实是。”Elias小心地控制住一阵大笑。Lousia叮嘱招待给他们俩端上宵夜，像来时那么突然地告辞了，她得去解决一场小冲突。  
“这儿的招牌，三夜宵。”Anthony把碟子递给Elias，里边是整根煎熟的小腊肠，还有同一个平底锅煨出来的填馅茄子和番茄。虽然填馅里面包屑比碎肉多得多。  
“为什么叫‘三’夜宵？”Elias尝了一口腊肠，味道离巴勒莫差不多有一百公里。换句话说，比地面上大部分馆子强多了  
“三毛钱，等三分钟。”Anthony指指菜单，上边的字被烟灰和苍蝇粪便盖了好几层，难为他看见。“还有‘一’午餐。”  
“一毛钱的饭……咱们刚下船的时候怎么没有这样的好事。”  
“当年什么都不懂。见鬼，连英语都不怎么会说。”  
“咱们两个加起来，让我数数……不算西西里方言，法语、卡斯蒂利亚语、标准意大利语、拉丁语。”他耸耸肩，“universa vanitas，甚至不够去车站给人提行李。”（拉丁语：都是虚空，自圣经《传道书》）  
一个男孩被老板大婶连笑带骂地推到人群中，介绍给大伙。他脸上通红，乡音浓重的意大利语连Elias都不太懂得。很快，他讪讪地闭上嘴，大伙仍然鼓励地报以欢呼。同伴揽住他劝慰，然后——手就一直搭在他后腰上。  
Anthony重重地咳了一声。两个男孩看向他，交换了个复杂的眼神，然后谨慎地分开了一点——一点点。Anthony眯起眼睛，不过Elias让他把那见鬼的脸色收好。  
“真是不学好。”Anthony说。  
“别像个教会学校的女学监。”Elias说，“至少他们能学会说英语。”  
Anthony愣了一下，扶着吧台大笑，“Boss，这儿还真的用文法学校当幌子。小伙子们因为流浪罪被抓，就说是学校的听差，在街上揽生意。妈的，他们还用假地址做了传单。”  
“天主不容，真是对教育的亵渎。注册证书多久更新一次？”  
“每两年。Lousia明白得很，一次都没延误。”  
Elias若有所思地哼了一声，看看天花板。楼上赌客们跺下来的灰尘在壁灯里纷纷扬扬，偶尔还有小块油灰掉下来。  
末了，他说：“去他的吧，我够有钱了。”  
“Boss？”  
“O'Byrne养吉娃娃，你知道？”Elias用手比了比，“这么大，上百块钱一条。”  
“要是屠宰生意就赔大了。”   
“我总可以养活一个台球厅，哪怕包括楼上也养得起。”Elias下定了什么决心，再次看了眼天花板，“这儿的男孩需要多晒晒太阳，而且旅行商人们总能去格林威治村里那家。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *百利：爱尔兰甜酒。度数从十几度到三十几度，混有奶油，入口香甜醇厚。看着和咖啡牛奶一样，不过稠得多。流浪罪，loitering offense，禁止衣衫褴褛的人在街头乞讨、胡闹、逗留、露宿或者闲逛，连坐在公园长椅上都要被轰起来。


	14. Chapter 14

Luana把餐盘和杯子放下，得到一声客气的“谢谢”。她回了一个微笑，迟疑地站在来客对面，拧着记账的铅笔头。已过了晚上九点，刚到美国的愣头青、下夜班的工人和白天才睡觉的那些人们渐渐聚集到台球桌旁边。而面前这位先生看上去不像任何一类：首先，他的衬衫有领子。其次，领子外边打领带，领带塞进正装马甲里——虽然剪裁和料子都平平无奇，但那毕竟是套正装。他还戴眼镜。  
一般而言，这样的人都在楼上大厅，供过路商人和旅行推销员消遣的赌场。到真正的地下，他非得丢了什么不可——“什么”包括钱包、体面，和一到两个重要器官。  
“还有其他事情吗，亲爱的？”这位先生对Luana笑笑。  
Luana做了个无可奈何的手势，借着传菜铃跑去后厨。如果他自己都没发觉，恐怕Luana能做的也不多。  
何况Scarface刚从门口出现，现在径直往这边走来。  
“像你这样的绅士，怎么会来这种地方消磨时间？”Anthony倚在吧台边上，又凑近了些。  
Elias挑起眉毛：“虽然转了三道手，但我从这儿收钱。”  
“四道，Boss。你比自己以为的还谨慎。”Anthony微微翘起嘴角，拿过Elias面前的杯子抿了一口。  
然后用自己全部的体面和尊敬，保证不要喷出来。  
“怎么？咖啡牛奶对你这样的硬汉来说太烈？”Elias问，把袋巾递给他擦嘴  
“我以为是百利。”  
“Bruce是半个爱尔兰人，连他都不喝那个。”  
“因为他好的那一半不是。”  
Elias再次叹气，朝天上转转眼睛：“看啊，三个忤逆的儿子。”  
Anthony倚在他身边，似笑非笑，仿佛巴不得全知之神看见他做过什么。Elias从眼角看看他，这么讨人厌的神情自己居然爱了三十五年。Anthony穿的是去码头的衣服，灯芯绒外套里甚至都没穿件带领子的衬衫，喉咙口的扣子也散着。Elias伸手帮他扣上。  
“Boss，求你了。用爱勒死我，或者套绳。别用衣服领子。”  
“你衣橱里的硬领五块钱一条，直接从伦敦来的。”  
“这儿没人身上穿五块钱，哪怕连皮鞋也加上。”  
可不是么。半地下室的暖气充足，工人们把上班穿的衬衫收起来，裤子背带直接勒在汗衫甚至背心上。没有正式工作的男孩没资格穿正式的衣服，他们简直像台球桌的儿子——破烂的皮鞋像掉漆的桌角，不合身的汗衫像破了洞的绿绒布，花花绿绿的补丁像一桌子台球。  
“天哪，真可怕。就像当年的我们。”Elias摇摇头，喝光了他的咖啡牛奶。  
Anthony低声笑了笑：“敬你的怀旧之旅。”  
“实际上，这儿也该升级了。”Elias皱着眉拨弄空杯子，“其他每一处赌场都赚得有这儿五倍还多。哪怕楼上都更赚钱。我想，或许把楼上的生意扩张到地下室。”  
“啊，生意。”Anthony感叹。  
“是啊。”Elias叹气，“我会想念这儿的。”  
打杂的半大男孩们越来越多，空间明显不够用。成年男人每每举起酒杯，让过在鼻子底下擦过的杂毛脑袋。台球厅的嘈杂翻了一番，老板大婶也被闹了出来，轮起肥厚的巴掌拍打男孩们后脖子。在西西里山村和在纽约没两样，她还只一横一竖裹着两条披肩，保护她“娇嫩的肩膀”不受过堂风。  
“Lousia，亲爱的。”Anthony朝她微微挑眉，Lousia两手一扬，跑过来亲吻他的脸。看见Elias，她捧着心口，赞赏地叹气。  
“多体面的先生，亲爱的。”Lousia像电影里一样挑着手腕去握Elias的手。“这个小伙子，哦，圣母啊。难道他不是最可爱的？”  
“他确实是。”Elias小心地控制住一阵大笑。Lousia叮嘱招待给他们俩端上宵夜，像来时那么突然地告辞了，她得去解决一场小冲突。  
“这儿的招牌，三夜宵。”Anthony把碟子递给Elias，里边是整根煎熟的小腊肠，还有同一个平底锅煨出来的填馅茄子和番茄。虽然填馅里面包屑比碎肉多得多。  
“为什么叫‘三’夜宵？”Elias尝了一口腊肠，味道离巴勒莫差不多有一百公里。换句话说，比地面上大部分馆子强多了  
“三毛钱，等三分钟。”Anthony指指菜单，上边的字被烟灰和苍蝇粪便盖了好几层，难为他看见。“还有‘一’午餐。”  
“一毛钱的饭……咱们刚下船的时候怎么没有这样的好事。”  
“当年什么都不懂。见鬼，连英语都不怎么会说。”  
“咱们两个加起来，让我数数……不算西西里方言，法语、卡斯蒂利亚语、标准意大利语、拉丁语。”他耸耸肩，“universa vanitas，甚至不够去车站给人提行李。”（拉丁语：都是虚空，自圣经《传道书》）  
一个男孩被老板大婶连笑带骂地推到人群中，介绍给大伙。他脸上通红，乡音浓重的意大利语连Elias都不太懂得。很快，他讪讪地闭上嘴，大伙仍然鼓励地报以欢呼。同伴揽住他劝慰，然后——手就一直搭在他后腰上。  
Anthony重重地咳了一声。两个男孩看向他，交换了个复杂的眼神，然后谨慎地分开了一点——一点点。Anthony眯起眼睛，不过Elias让他把那见鬼的脸色收好。  
“真是不学好。”Anthony说。  
“别像个教会学校的女学监。”Elias说，“至少他们能学会说英语。”  
Anthony愣了一下，扶着吧台大笑，“Boss，这儿还真的用文法学校当幌子。小伙子们因为流浪罪被抓，就说是学校的听差，在街上揽生意。妈的，他们还用假地址做了传单。”  
“天主不容，真是对教育的亵渎。注册证书多久更新一次？”  
“每两年。Lousia明白得很，一次都没延误。”  
Elias若有所思地哼了一声，看看天花板。楼上赌客们跺下来的灰尘在壁灯里纷纷扬扬，偶尔还有小块油灰掉下来。  
末了，他说：“去他的吧，我够有钱了。”  
“Boss？”  
“O'Byrne养吉娃娃，你知道？”Elias用手比了比，“这么大，上百块钱一条。”  
“要是屠宰生意就赔大了。”   
“我总可以养活一个台球厅。”Elias下定了什么决心，再次看了眼天花板，“这儿的男孩需要多晒晒太阳，而且旅行商人们总能去格林威治村里那家。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *百利：爱尔兰甜酒。度数从十几度到三十几度，混有奶油，入口香甜醇厚。看着和咖啡牛奶一样，不过稠得多。流浪罪，loitering offense，禁止衣衫褴褛的人在街头乞讨、胡闹、逗留、露宿或者闲逛，连坐在公园长椅上都要被轰起来。


	15. 10，切口、暗号

照Anthony的说法，Elias该把围巾摘下来了，毕竟芝加哥已是七月。  
Elias觉得这话说得自己像个患疑病症的老头子。他强调过很多遍，应该叫“工作装”，但是Anthony非要这么说。  
如果Elias换上粗框赛璐珞眼镜，穿着胳膊肘缝了皮革的外套再戴上他从天知道哪个地方买的旧围巾，看上去完全就像个年轻的助教。说成数学系、物理系那些不修边幅的讲师也未尝不可。相形之下，学生们从Elias手里得到的知识恐怕还多些——他卖折扣极低的专著，偷来的，或者自己盗印的。  
穿着前面提到的那身衣服，再拿着要散架的皮面记事本和钢笔，Elias走进百货公司的书店，或者图书大厦。出来的时候带着因沉思而略有恍惚的神情，手里多了一本精装书。  
Bruce，声称会计的使命是搞垮资本家，于是给他介绍了一群布尔什维克。Elias把偷来的原版送给他们的自营图书馆，他们印小册子时也顺带着印他带来的《罗马法》、《国富论》、《物种起源》、《小逻辑》……  
印出来的书还得抽查，免得把西塞罗和但丁装到一块儿。学生不一定看得出来，不过耽误了考试，他们可就不会再照顾Elias的生意了。抽查归Anthony负责，他给送冰工人押车，坐在副驾驶座顺便也就看了。新印的书用油纸包好，和裹了稻草的冰块一起装在后车厢。大学附近总有冷饮店、酒吧和旧书店，这些货一并卸下，再把学生们喝空的玻璃瓶子收走。  
有些更偏门的书不值当开一次印刷机，Elias就翻进书店仓库找那些封面擦破的、书脊折断的所谓“次品”。反正也是要当废纸卖掉的东西，保安通常假装没看见——何况还有Anthony帮他望风，带着一把很大的折刀。  
为表现学术的高贵，体面的书店绝不让次品上架。但是临近大考、走投无路的学生不挑品相。于是Elias摸清了各科系的参考书目、考试安排，抱着相应的书在校园里看。  
“论他妈埃及狗头神的书，一下午卖出去六本？”Anthony非常不能理解。Elias很得意地对他笑。  
“这叫市场，朋友。”Bruce说。市场的力量让他成了全系看书最勤快的学生，对他来说那些不是参考书，是待脱手的商品。  
Elias做这生意得心应手，回家的时候满嘴说着被刺杀的罗马皇帝、断头台上的法国国王。他什么都懂，穿“工作装”的样子好看得让Anthony心里难过。难道Elias比大学里银行家的儿子、企业大亨的儿子差到哪里去吗？妈的，他比那些傻瓜强多了！  
“如果穿这身衣服我就和他们一样，证明了完全没必要受四年罪。”Elias让Anthony闭嘴，然后靠在自己身上。Anthony也要披着油毡，用铁钳子把二十公斤的大冰块扛在肩上。Elias说他在四月天里凉得像条冰镇鱼。“我给你说过居鲁士大帝的故事吗？”  
Anthony摇摇头，其实他早在“待核查”的《波斯帝国史》、《希腊的覆灭》、《古中亚》等等糟烂书里看了一遍又一遍。可是他更想听Elias讲，尤其是马萨格泰女王如何把他的头砍下来。Anthony觉得Elias能做个相当好的历史老师，如果他没有更想当被载入历史的人的话。

这些都是春季学期的事，而夏天已经来了。学生们陆续完成考试，四散回家，或者避暑别墅。Bruce去了纽约实习——按Elias的说法，“回纽约”。布尔什维克忙着给工人们，尤其是童工们争取高温午休。因此，在Elias和Anthony看来，芝加哥更清净了，他们只需要在夜里和凌晨押送冰车。  
Anthony他们俩占了食品店最里边的座位，这儿的视野很糟糕，但有难得的冷风，还有水果香味——店主大娘弄了个大冰盒，把桃子、甜瓜、菠萝和椰子码在上边。她有北欧女人的大骨架，丰满得夸张的胸和臀挂在上边反倒匀称可爱。Anthony多看了几眼，Elias不高兴地清嗓子。于是Anthony很乖地没有点啤酒，而是冰镇菠萝汁，还有浇在香蕉上的薄荷冰淇淋。  
他们很少吃凉的东西，也很少闲坐在没有两打醉鬼在抽烟的店里。因此他们尽可能地慢慢吃，免得头疼，也免得没事可做，不得不回到日常生活里。这生活没什么不好，只不过……有时人就是想离开它一小会儿。  
Anthony借桌子挡着，伸开腿，把自己的脚踝和Elias的碰在一起。这动作让他坐姿难看得很，好像脊骨给打断了。  
“天哪，你真黏人。”Elias低声说，然而他没把腿移开。  
于是Anthony还那么很不像样地坐着，哪怕吃午饭的客人逐渐多起来。如果有人敢去向警察报告破坏风化什么的，反正他口袋里有把折刀，Elias口袋里有几个探长。  
少数学生留在校园里过暑假，呼地一下涌进来五六个，大声嚷着开风扇、冰镇果汁。他们穿着全套正装，女生也规规矩矩地穿到脚踝的长裙，难怪一个个脸色红得像小猪仔。  
其中一个特别红的金发男孩看见Elias和Anthony，眼珠子转了一大圈，定在天花板上。  
“先生们，先生们。”他好像忍辱负重的传教士那样叹气，半转过身，胳膊架在椅背上，“能否请两位看在尊敬女士的份上，容我这样说，把男士的仪容搭理一番？”他指的是敞开的马甲和挽起的衬衫袖子。  
“我可一点不介意。”看上去最年长的姑娘朝他俩挤挤眼睛。Elias回了个微笑，Anthony特意把袖子朝上扯了扯。  
金发的脸色顿时没那么红了，另外两个男生相互看了一眼。Anthony觉得自己见到了稀世难得的真挚友谊，大学男生竟然要给自己的朋友帮腔。他身形一纵，Elias立刻用自己的膝盖死死夹住他的腿，还用了Anthony教给他的摔跤式锁扣。他忙着瞪Anthony，冷不防被他们突然嚷起来的动静吓了一跳。  
“看啊，我认得你。”他特别高兴地捅咕自己的同伴，“知识的墨丘利。”  
“图书的伊阿诺斯。”另一个回答。男孩们哈哈大笑，对自己引经据典的本事非常满足。  
姑娘们羞得捂住眼睛，痛苦地哼哼：“神啊，让他们哑了吧！”  
“ignotum per ignotius（拉丁语：比原本问题更晦涩的解释），恐怕是这样。”Elias为着不让她们尴尬致死，假装没有看见那几位男友，“我只是卖书，大多数时候卖教材。”  
被冷落在一边的男生非常不高兴。捅遍了自己的朋友那位转向Anthony，“这算怎么回事，他懂拉丁文？”  
“No cognosco.”（拉丁文：我不知道）Anthony耸耸肩，露齿一笑。  
“所以你们还觉得自己挺聪明。”  
Anthony把右手狠狠拍在桌上，刚还要站起来的男生们登时僵在当场。不是他拍得多么响，而是掌心里闷着的金属撞击声。Elias抱着胳膊，冷冷地盯着对方——在桌子底下，还是夹着Anthony的腿。  
“你……你想说什么？”金发吞了下口水。  
“行了，孩子们。行了。”店主大娘在柜台后边，两手叉腰，“我可不许有人在店里胡闹。”  
“我只想友好点。”Anthony眨眨眼，翻过手掌，给他们看藏在掌心里的水果糖盒子，“欢迎来芝加哥？”  
“说声‘谢谢’比较合适。”店主大娘给两边各扔一个严厉的眼神。金发男孩别扭了一会儿，还是过来拿了那盒糖。  
“谢谢，哥们儿。”他不知所措地晃了晃糖盒，听见里边有点黏的响声。“呃……这轮算我请。”  
“也谢谢你，以后买书给你个折扣。”Elias笑笑。  
之后，大学生们安静地吃他们的冷饮还结了两桌的账。如果他们喝冰茶的速度比正常快了那么一点，谁也没提出意见。  
等他们离开，Anthony声明他的胫骨断了。  
Elias很是不耐烦地叹气：“未来的执行人这么娇贵，我该担心吗？”  
“这算作弊，Boss。”Anthony歪着头，透过睫毛看他“你知道我对你是无力抵抗的。”


	16. 28.身不由己

Anthony惊醒。一瞬间几乎把衣橱上挂的衬衫和马甲开上几个洞。

他听到Elias痛苦地、长长地呻吟，但是一切看起来都很正常。透过窗帘的阳光被染成蓝的，床上仍然很暖。厨房水管没有滴水，浴室也没有。可是Elias又叹了口气。

Anthony想起来了：今天是开学的日子。他侧过脸，藏起一个微笑。

Elias哼了一声：”我知道你在笑。“然后他摸到眼镜戴好，慢慢给手表上弦。

Anthony懒洋洋地抚摸他穿睡衣的背：”有新生班的课？“

”两节。“现在早晨的例行公事都完成了，除了真正地起床穿衣之外。挂着的干净衣服看起来很凉，门口还等着两瓶更凉的牛奶。天啊，他恨开学季。

何况Elias本来也可以和Anthony一样穿着睡衣吃早饭，听着收音机，躺到十点钟才起来。此外，放学以后还要带着一手提包的测试答卷和芝加哥那位疯疯癫癫的教父见面。运气好的话——就是说，一半以上的学生字迹工整——能在午夜之前批改完。

他再次叹气，用征服高卢的意志和勇气掀开被子。突然的凉风让Anthony缩起肩膀，Elias假装没看见，他扯出表链，给怀表也上了弦。

”高兴点，秋天本该很美好。或者用随堂小测验折磨你的学生。“Anthony说。

”痛苦是双向的。再看到‘拿破仑败在克伦威尔手下’，我可不敢想自己会干出什么事。“Elias抚平马甲，咬紧牙关用体温捂热衣服。他有时候真的想让Anthony帮忙，衬衫多些褶子又怎么了，好像中学里有人会在乎似的。

”午休的时候我可以把测试卷子带回来帮你批，我打赌门卫不管。“

”也只有你会把偷渡一叠纸说得像一箱子轻机枪。谢谢，但是不。我不想看到‘狗娘养的威廉皇帝’得B+。“

”你得承认那篇论点清晰，感情充沛。“Anthony挑起眉毛。

Elias低声笑了，他的情绪好了很多。哪怕天色阴沉沉的，可能要下雨。

”现在快点爬起来，好吗？分担一下我倒霉的开学日早晨。“Elias坐回床边，亲了亲Anthony的脸颊，也得到了一个亲吻。见鬼，Anthony真暖和啊。

”怎么说呢，各行有各行的麻烦。“Anthony坐起来，可是还没有换衣服的意思，”也许是错觉，不过我老板似乎对我有些歪念头。“


End file.
